Deedee
Deedee is a character in the Wayside School books. She does not appear in the cartoon. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Deedee is described as a "mousey" looking kid at the beginning of "Deedee." According to "The New Teacher," she wears a flowered T-shirt. Her best clothes, as shown in "A Story That Isn't About Socks," is an oversized black T-shirt that reaches to her name with a heart on it, with "LOVE GODDESS" written above in silver and gold letters. She is shorter than Joe. ("Game Day") Aside from this, her appearance is never described. Personality Deedee is a very athletic student, as shown a number of times throughout the series. In "Deedee," it's stated she likes recess more than spelling, in "Game Day" it's revealed she's the fastest runner in Mrs. Jewls's class, and in "Voices" it is revealed that she enjoys soccer. Deedee is oftentimes reckless and competitive, often ignoring the wellbeing of those around her in an attempt to achieve her goals. In "Forever is Never," she accidentally knocks down Allison when rushing up the stairs, and in "An Elephant in Wayside School," she knocks over a student from the tenth floor to get a red ball next to Louis. Her competitive nature often turns her against everyone, even her best friends, as in "Ron," she says she'll "murder" Ron at kickball, despite their friendship, and she apparently enjoys a game called "murder-the-man-with-the-ball," according to "Valooosh." Deedee is presumably very active, as her voice is described as being "small, but full of energy" in "Voices," and in "Jane Smith" she is benched for excessive noisemaking. Deedee is presumably a good problem solver, as in "Deedee," she is able to figure out a way to get a green ball, and in the middle of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger, she helps her classmates get rid of Mrs. Drazil after she makes Louis shave his mustache. Even upon meeting Mrs. Drazil in "The New Teacher," she spends time figuring out where she had heard the name before, just to make sure everything would be okay. While usually more competitive, she does help out her classmates when necessary, and often can actually be a leader in those moments. In "Mr. Gorf," she works with the rest of the class to act well in case Mr. Gorf is hiding nearby, and she helps recover Mrs. Drazil's notebook in "The Blue Notebook." When not in a situation where she needs to win, she is willing to help out those around her for a collective victory. Relationships Ron Ron is Deedee's best friend, as shown a number of times throughout the series. Deedee and Ron regularly rush upstairs together, as shown in "A Bad Case of the Sillies" and "Forever is Never," and in "Mush," Deedee sits closest to Ron when he's eating the Mushroom Surprise. Deedee and Ron have similarly named pets, Deedee owning a dog named "Cat" and Ron owning a cat named "Dog," though it is unknown if they had this planned out with one another. In "The Blue Notebook," Ron attempts to comfort Deedee before she goes on a mission to take Mrs. Drazil's notebook. In "Stupid," Ron and Deedee break their friendship after Miss Nogard turns everyone in the class against everyone else, but they presumably befriend each other again after "The Little Stranger," as the introduction of Mavis Jewls made all the hate Miss Nogard introduced disappear. While Deedee appreciates Ron, it's likely she isn't in love with him, as in "Mush," she is disgusted when Ron kisses her after eating the Mushroom Surprise. Louis 's hand for comfort. ("She's Back!," 2004)]]Deedee is also good friends with Louis, as first shown in "Deedee," where she tries to get a green ball or red ball from him. While Louis can only give her the yellow ball, which doesn't bounce and always goes the wrong way when it's kicked, he does try to comfort her. Louis is glad to see Deedee happy when she finally gets a green ball at the end of the chapter, and Deedee considers him her best friend. In "She's Back!," Louis helps out Deedee when she's afraid that Mrs. Gorf has returned, and tells her about his old teacher Mrs. Drazil. Alongside this, Deedee is upset when Louis starts acting more strict due to Mrs. Drazil's orders, and helps get rid of Mrs. Drazil so he can return to his old self. While Louis does appreciate Deedee, Louis also tries to be fair, and mentions that he can't save a green ball for her because otherwise everyone else would want to have balls saved for themselves as well. ("Teeth") Jenny While Deedee and Jenny are never seen together, they are presumably friends, as Jenny invites Deedee to play hopscotch in "Deedee," and tries to help calm her down in "She's Back!" Mrs. Drazil for her mistreatment of Louis. ("An Elephant in Wayside School," 2019)]]While how Mrs. Drazil feels about Deedee is never revealed, Deedee dislikes Mrs. Drazil because she made Louis shave his mustache and become a more strict teacher. Upon her introduction in "The New Teacher," Deedee is suspicious about Mrs. Drazil, and wonders where she had heard the name before. Deedee works with the rest of Mrs. Jewls's class to help get rid of Mrs. Drazil, and creates a plan to keep her out of Wayside School so they could get another substitute. Eventually, she succeeds, by finding out the location of Dr. Jane Payne with the help of Jason, and Mrs. Drazil leaves to chase after her. Appearances For a list of ever chapter Deedee is seen in, see here. Trivia *She is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Dameon, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. *She is featured in the fifteenth chapter of each book in the main Wayside School series. *She is the fastest runner in Mrs. Jewls's class. ("Game Day") Gallery See a gallery for Deedee here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content